moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition Plaguewood
|side2 = |commanders1 = *Lantos Swiftsong *Charles Reynolds |commanders2 = Belric Legost |forces1 = *200 Argent Crusaders *75 Argent Laborers * Daviel Lightblade * Valift Abaud Archpaw * Lianghuo Bladepaw * Librarian Maoshi * Abbelia Silverbough * Amelwynn Silversun * Malkend (Later) |forces2 = Various Undead |casual1 = *35 Argent Crusaders *10 Argent Laborers |casual2 = *~500 Undead }} Expedition Plaguewood was an Argent Crusade military operation to force the Order of Dusk out of the fortress of Tenarus within the Plaguewood during the summer of 628 K.C. The operation was led by members and officers of the Argent Bulwark. Part One Preparation Assembling in the mid afternoon on July 25th, 628 K.C., members of the Argent Bulwark started to meet up at Eastwall Tower in the Eastern Plaguelands. There they met with members of B-Company of the Argent Crusade, led by Commander Charles Reynolds. As they finished gathering, Lantos explained the mission as a quartermaster began handing out gas masks to the Crusaders. The Bulwark would be leading a force of two hundred Crusaders to the town of Tenarus in the Plaguewood. This town had once been a Scourge stronghold but was abandoned sometime after the Cataclysm. It was discovered recently by members of the Crusade that the Scourge, specifically forces of the Order of Dusk had reoccupied the fortress. It was up to members of this force to retake the castle and hold it. The Argents would also have around seventy-five laborers to assist them in setting up siege equipment and for any repairs necessary after the Crusade had taken the fortress. Entering the Plaguewood Leaving sometime after assembling, the Argent force began heading to Tenarus, with the Bulwark taking point for this mission. Lantos, staying behind for the moment, had Daviel Lightblade take point and was the ranking member of the Bulwark for much of the initial mission. The Argents traveled unhindered for much of the journey, eventually reaching the Plaguewood. By the time they reached the Plaguewood evening was setting in around them. Ambush at the Pass As the Argent continued to slowly trudge through the hilly Plaguewood, with gasmasks on, they were eventually struck from all sides! Coming from the hills and from behind, forces of the Scourge attacked the Argents en masse. Without a command being shouted, the Argents quickly formed a defensive perimeter around the caravan to protect the laborers in it. The Argents held their ground valiantly, with few falling while hundreds of Scourge fell. Members of the Bulwark fought hard throughout the entire battle, taking only minor injuries during the course of the battle. At times the Argents were hit hard, as waves and waves of Scourge continued to come and Argents tired. Yet still they held on, with the laborers and wagons taking minor damage. All members of the Bulwark, like the new ranger Abbelia Silverbough, rogue Valift Abaud Archpaw, and Daviel Lightblade to name a few proved their worth as they held the line against an unending tide of undead. Even some unlikely Argents like Amelwynn Silversun proved herself to the soldiers who were placed under her command. Still as they fought on, the Argents tired, but relief was coming. As they continued to fight the Death Knight and former Infantry Commander Malkend arrived, opening death gates to bring force a large variety of raised soldiers, trampling the undead waves in the hills and forcing hundreds to flee. Within minutes of Malkend's arrival, the region grew quiet as the battle subsided. Counting and collecting their dead, the Argents lost forty-five in all. After collecting the dead to be burned later, the Argents continued on to Tenarus. Arrival at Tenarus Nothing hindered the Argents path as they continued traveling through the Plaguewood, with Malkend now taking point as the ranking member. Within another hour of traveling the Argents reached the fortress of Tenarus. With the sun now set and night descending on them, the Argents began preparing for the siege of this Scourge fortress. As stakes were put up, camp set and the dead buried. The Argents began licking their wounds to prepare for the next part of their mission. Part Two Category:Events Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Order of Dusk